Childish Memories
by Miss H Swan
Summary: It's seventh year and Draco and Hermione have been promoted to Head status but all is not as well as it seems... in the beginning. Expect fatherly!Snape, suggestive!Draco and gay!Logan. My first Dramione post so be kind please! Not against homosexuals bt.


Childish Memories 

"I detest you." Draco told Hermione lazily flicking balls of parchment at her as she sat by the Head common room fire reading.

"The feeling's mutual." Hermione mumbled

"I doubt that, you love even the idea of me." Draco sneered

"You're right; I love the idea of you dead." Hermione was absorbed by her book

"Hardly, you want me."

"Yes I want you dead at least then you wouldn't bug me."

"You'd cry at my funeral."

"With happiness." Hermione turned the page

"No with regret that you never told me that you love me."

"No I think you're deluding yourself it's definitely happiness that I'd cry with at your funeral."

"_Sure_ if that's what you want to tell yourself."

"Go and bug Blaise and leave me alone."

"No, it's more fun to annoy you."

"Then I'll go and hang out with Blaise and you sit here like a sad case on your own for a few hours." Hermione bookmarked her place and got up to leave.

"Hold up since when are you and Blaise friends." Draco grabbed the back of Hermione's robe and held her there.

"Since first year, now sod off and find some slut like Lavender to shag and leave me be." Hermione pulled away and headed for the door.

"Why would I give some slut that entertains weasel-boy my virginity?" Draco called after her

"So the rumours are not true but I already knew that since Pansy told me the truth." Hermione walked out of the room and headed to find Blaise and Pansy, Draco followed her down the corridor and grabbed her wrist causing her to drop her book.

"Let go of me Malfoy." Hermione tried to rip her wrist away from his grasp.

"Not very friendly are we? Now will you cooperate?" Draco slammed her against the wall holding her wrists above her head.

"Why should I tell you what _my_ friends say about you behind your back?" Hermione smirked

"Not really grasping the cooperation part of this are you? Let's try again, what have they been saying?" Draco tightened his grip on her wrists causing her to squeak in pain.

"I was with P-Pansy and Blaise and the topic came r-round to you and they w-were pointing out your bad p-points and that's all I'm saying." On each stutter she gasped in pain

"Still holding out huh? You're strong, I'm stronger." Draco pushed her harder into the wall

"You think so do you? Well let's see if you can escape punishment when the crowd behind you that has been watching you since you grabbed me tells my dad and McGonagall and Dumbledore." Hermione laughed painfully. Draco turned, letting Hermione fall to the floor, to see half of the seventh years staring at the scene. Pansy ran forward and grabbed Hermione into a hug.

"Are you alright sweetie? Did he hurt you?" Pansy turned Hermione to face her.

"I'm okay, I think, let's just go tell my dad." Hermione stood up shakily holding onto Pansy.

"No need, Hermione I'm here. Pansy, take Hermione to Madame Pomfrey to get checked out. Mr Malfoy you will have two weeks detention with me and I will be writing to your parents. Make sure this never happens again, I also expect a written apology to be given to Hermione by Friday morning now go back to your common room." Professor Severus Snape, Hermione's father, looked between Draco, Pansy and his daughter.

"Of course Professor, come on Hermione, ignore the mean little boy." Pansy put her arm around Hermione's shoulders easily as she was taller and lead her to the hospital wing. Blaise jogged to catch up with them.

"Hey, are you okay?" Blaise looked at Hermione worriedly

"Yeah, just bruises. Look I should go back and tell my dad to make the punishment less." Hermione tried to turn

"Hermione, he's bigger and stronger than you he deserves it." Blaise held her shoulders gently

"No I put myself into the situation, I shouldn't have provoked him." Hermione set off back

"And he shouldn't have hurt you, Hermione you sound like an abused girlfriend telling the police it's not his fault the third time he put you in hospital, don't protect him." Blaise called after her

"I'm not protecting him, I'm telling the truth." Hermione saw her dad in the hall. "Dad, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure, what is it?" Severus looked at his daughter

"Can you please only give Draco a week of detention, no written apology just a verbal one and tone down the letter to Narcissa and Lucius?"

"Hermione, don't protect him." Severus sighed

"I'm not, that's what Blaise said to me. He doesn't deserve to be faced with Lucius and Narcissa's wrath. As much as I hate him it would be uncalled for."

"Draco come here." Severus called to the blonde who had appeared at the end of the hall.

"Yes Professor?" Draco asked silkily glancing at Hermione's expression which she had smoothed over.

"My daughter has convinced me to change your punishment. You will have _one_ week of detention, apologise to her face now and I will tone down my letter to your parents." Severus said grudgingly, Draco looked surprised before turning to Hermione.

"Thank you, I apologise for hurting you." Draco was dare I say it sincere in his apology

"Apology accepted and your welcome." Severus walked off, Hermione watched him until he would be too far away to hear her words "I'll write to uncle Lucius and aunt Narcissa and tell them that dad's letter is a misunderstanding they should believe me."

"They will, they adore you." Draco sighed "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I have heard stories about and seen uncle Lucius' temper, you need not deal with that." Hermione shook her head slightly remembering seeing her godfather Lucius angry with his brother when she and Draco were six. The scene was horrible and the fact that he had died six months afterwards just a week after making up with Lucius was even worse. Draco and Hermione used to be really good friends but there had been something that they couldn't remember that had triggered the feud and it still stood a decade later slightly weaker but still there.

"What are you thinking?" Draco looked perturbed

"You remember when we were six? Before we fell out?" Draco nodded. "Uncle Lucius and Hunter's fight. We saw it; I don't want you yelled at like that."

"Right." Draco whispered, he remembered huddling in the corner aged six with Hermione watching as his father and uncle yelled at each other.

"Don't think about it." Hermione murmured

"Things were so uncomplicated back then, what changed?" Draco turned to Hermione; somehow they had managed to end up sat on the steps up to the castle watching the rain crash down to the ground.

"We grew up, hormones and vendettas took over our lives. People were lost, people were gained, love was found, love was lost, and we were sucked into the popularity contest that is high school." Hermione smiled slightly

"Do you remember when we were really little and our moms took us to the family pub near the mansion?" Draco turned to Hermione

"Yeah I do."

"And do you remember what they forced us to sing for karaoke?"

"Oh yeah, they were convinced we were meant for each other. I was singing Like Whoa and you were Flightless Bird American Mouth by Iron and Wine." They chuckled together. "Life is good I can't complain, I mean I could but no one's listening, your image overwhelms my brain, and it feels good, good." Hermione began to sing softly under her breath

"You've got better." Draco told her

"Have you?"

"I like to think so."

"I dunno I always thought a lisp was cute but for that song I _really_ hope you've lost it."

"Me too; hey are we talking respectfully or am I being stupid?" Draco was taken aback at the conversation they were having.

"You _are_ stupid, but it's in your nature and yeah I think that was borderline respectful." Hermione answered.

"That's new; we never have respect for each other."

"We did at one point, why did we fall out?"

"Do you know, after a decade I'm still not sure."

"Must be a stupid reason then."

"Yeah, you know this doesn't change anything. We still detest each other; you just gave me a hand in a bad situation."

"Of course, good night Malfoy, don't get caught out after curfew." Hermione smirked slightly

"I won't if I do I'll say I offered to do extra rounds."

"Good excuse, you want me to cover for you if you get caught?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Whatever don't be long. Filch comes round here in ten minutes and two minutes after him McGonagall follows." Hermione warned turning to leave.

"How do you know?"

"I've done more than my fair share of sneaking around; I have the teachers' timed to perfection." Hermione went back to the Common room and began to read her book again. Fifteen minutes later the door banged open. Filch was with Draco.

"He was doing extra rounds because we were short on prefects this evening Mr Filch, is that all or do you have something else you wish to discuss with me?" Hermione didn't even glance up.

"That was all Miss Snape, good evening to you." Filch left respectfully.

"I told you to not get caught." Hermione taunted slightly still not looking up as Crookshanks jumped up to sit on her lap. She began to stroke the half-cat half-kneazle behind the ears.

"Why does he worship the ground you walk on?" Draco threw himself into an armchair

"Because he worships my father so the same respect must be shown to me. Vincent and Gregory came looking for you before by the way."

"Who?" Draco never called anyone apart from Pansy, Blaise and Hermione by their given name.

"Crabbe and Goyle, they are quite nice people when you get past the quality of mind." Hermione complimented.

"Sure they are." Draco snorted

"They are, I had quite an illuminating conversation with them. I'm going to talk some more to them some time soon." Hermione put her book down.

"Have fun doing that." Draco watched her.

"'Shanks aren't you precious? You're a gorgeous little cat aren't you? Yes you are." Hermione was stroking Crookshanks as he purred loudly responding to her fond words.

"You know the cat doesn't know what the hell you're saying don't you?" Draco was mentally questioning her sanity.

"Yes he does, Crookshanks understands everything I say don't you?" Crookshanks licked her hand in agreement. "See he agrees with me."

"You're mental."

"It has been said."

"Who by?"

"Ron, you sound just like him when you say that."

"I take it back then, if he's said it then I don't agree."

"I didn't think you meant it."

"I would never think that."

"Good because Crookshanks has very sharp claws and good grip. He attacks on command, don't you precious?" Crookshanks mewed again compliance

"He's not really a cat is he?" Draco asked

"No, he's half-kneazle."

"What are you reading?"

"It's a muggle novel, don't you dare snort." Hermione sensed he was going to object to her choice of book.

"Genre?"

"Romance slash supernatural."

"Story outline?"

"When seventeen year old Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. With his porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerizing voice, and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistible and impenetrable. Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Bella is determined to uncover his dark secret. What Bella doesn't realise is that the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk. And it might be too late to turn back..." Hermione told him

"You memorised the blurb didn't you?"

"Yeah so?"

"I was just asking, what's it called?"

"Twilight by Stephenie Meyer."

"What's with this Edward Cullen guy?"

"Oh, he's the most beautiful man in the world, born 1901 died in 1918 of Spanish influenza. Can you guess what he is?"

"No what is he and how is he alive if he's dead?"

"He's a vampire, changed by his adoptive father Carlisle Cullen, his mother was changed soon after. Esme Cullen was also dying. Then Rosalie Cullen was changed, Carlisle changed her when she was found bleeding to death. Emmett Cullen was found by Rosalie. Alice and Jasper came to them and joined the family. Edward was the only single one until Bella came." Hermione explained

"I see you've read it a lot." Draco was referring to the book looking well loved, fraying pages and the like.

"It's good it keeps you hanging for the other three books."

"It's a series?"

"Yeah, they're incredibly romantic and lovely. Though of course you're not interested."

"I can be sensitive for a guy." Draco objected

"Sure you can, show me _one_ book you own that's romantic or one you can even remotely empathise with." Hermione scoffed

"Alright then, Wuthering Heights is at the manor, Pride and Prejudice is at the manor, Jane Eyre is at the manor."

"Have you actually read them though or do you just own them?"

"I _have _read them I just don't have them with me."

"_Right_ of course you do."

"You have a hell of an attitude for a Gryffindor."

"Bite me, Ferret-face." Hermione spat

"Such a Slytherin disposition it's a wonder you were sorted into Gryffindor."

"Turns out I wouldn't be welcome in Slytherin because of my father y'know favouritism? So I was sorted into my other dominant traits house, courage of the lion Godric Gryffindor."

"That's an interesting fact."

"An interesting fact that if you know what's good for you you'll keep in the vault."

"Feisty too I see."

"I have to be, I live with you remember?"

"Touché."

"Thanks, are you going out tonight?"

"Yes."

"Oh wonderful I have a pissy hungover Draco Malfoy to contend with in the morning, just fabulous."

"How do you know I'll get drunk?"

"Because I know you and what you are like."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"You're probably right."

"You know you should really find a hobby that doesn't involve alcohol." Hermione picked up her book again.

"I do have one; just no one wants to make out with me at the moment."

"Sicko, I'm sure Pavati would be happy to oblige." Draco threw a cushion at her which she blocked "Girl."

"Pavati's engaged."

"Doesn't stop her from copulating with almost all the male population of the castle." Hermione chucked the cushion back at him.

"How would you know?"

"I do rounds and I shared a dorm with her for six years, she forgot a silencing charm most nights." Hermione visibly shuddered as she recalled the memories.

"Wow so it was true what I heard, she really did like to state her claim on the poor boys that she dragged into her lair."

"Let me tell you, they we're more than willing, by the way, you're her next target so watch your back."

"Why are you trying to help?"

"No one should be victim of _that_ fate."

"True, thanks for the tip." Draco paused "As if anyone says copulate anymore."

"I do so be a man and put up with it."

"'Be a man'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a muggle term meaning to put up with without complaint."

"I doubt I'll be able to though."

"Try, you might surprise yourself."

"You're awfully pushy."

"Comes with the territory, baby"

"What Gryffindor territory?

"Yup, it's a lion's stubbornness."

"More like a bloody princess, they call you that you know, The Gryffindor Princess."

"Well people usually call you a womanizing bastard or the Slytherin Prince depending on who they are."

"Fan-bloody-tastic." Hermione laughed

"You sound like Ron when you say that."

"What is it with you and similarities between me and the weasel?"

"They're just very obvious to the trained eye."

"And your eyes are trained?"

"Extremely so."

"I'm _so_ bored."

"So do something and stop telling me about it."

"Fine, want to make out?" Draco asked seriously

"Are you trying to be funny?" Hermione threw her book down onto the table

"No I'm being perfectly serious." Draco re-arranged himself in his seat

"Oh."

"So do you want to?"

"I'll think about it, I'm sure the council'll be interested in this too so they'll have a say in it."

"Where are you going? And who are the council?" Draco asked as Hermione got up to leave

"'I'm going to bed; I'll probably see you in the morning. Goodnight." Hermione walked towards her bedroom with a subtle sway in her hips that Draco secretly loved

"Goodnight kittykat."

"Back at you sugar." Hermione called over her shoulder "What the hell have I got myself into?" was what was running through her mind

"I thought you might want me." Ginny held out her arms for the slightly older girl to fall into an embrace into.

"You have no idea." Hermione hugged Ginny tightly to herself

"Actually I do, Extendable Ears were invented for a reason, I heard everything." Ginny had the grace to look sheepish

"Oh God, _everything?_ The last bit too?" Hermione went bright red

"Yeah, so you'll consider snogging him?" Ginny looked mischievous

"Ew... don't say that it sounds disgusting. Say make out instead."

"Fine, you'll consider _making out _with him then_?"_

"Yes I will consider it, pros and cons and all." Hermione settled herself on the bed "One moment please." She held up one finger as Ginny placed herself in an armchair shooting the Head Girl a curious look.

"What are you doing?" Hermione slammed her fist against the wall that separated her and Draco's bedrooms twice.

"Quit listening in!"

"Killjoy!" Draco shouted back

"Live with it, bitch!" Hermione shot back "Now what were you saying, Gin?"

"Still fighting?" Ginny smiled

"You only just realised?"

"I thought there was a bit of romance brewing, you know with the whole make-out thing."

"No just the horny fairy paying a visit."

"The horny fairy? What's her deal?"

"It's a figure of speech that _he_ made up." Hermione explained

"You use his figures of speech? You sure there isn't the tiniest amount of attraction there?" Ginny asked doubtfully

"I'm sure; it just stuck in my mind."

"Alrighty, if you say so."

"I do say so, so what was it you wanted exactly?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I just thought I'd come around since no one likes me tonight." Hermione's eyes widened, she stood and took Ginny's hand.

"Come on, we'll go into the Common Room, he should be turning in within the next ten minutes if he wants the bathroom first. If not I'll kick him out." Hermione guided Ginny out into the Common Room, locking the door behind her and went into the small kitchenette.

"Back already? Haven't got your fix of me yet tonight then I see." Draco called to Hermione from the sofa which he was laid across.

"Drop dead, Malfoy." Hermione replied rummaging around in the cupboard for the chocolate the house elves provided for her, she was awful to be around when she had low blood sugar which tended to happen when she was studying.

"I'm wounded I really am." Draco sighed and closed his eyes

"Go and sit through there hun, I won't be long." Hermione smiled at Ginny who went and sat by the fire awaiting her best friend.

"Well hello there, I think you know who I am. You're Ginny right?" Draco asked charmingly

"Keep your mucky paws to yourself, Malfoy. She's engaged." Hermione shouted just as she found the chocolate.

"Alright, alright, I was just teasing. Jeez Emo-girl lighten up." Draco came up behind Hermione and picked her up to put her back on the ground from her perch of standing on a chair to reach into the cupboard.

"Thanks, Malfoy. Off you go to bed; if you want the shower first you'd best hurry." Hermione warned

"I will, unless you'd care to join me?" Draco smirked slightly

"Never again, goodnight."

"What do you mean again?" Ginny smirked suspiciously

"It's a long and painful story."

"Explain please." Draco cackled and drew in breath just before Hermione tackled him and sent him flying to the floor with her pouncing on him like a panther.

"Don't you frickin' dare or I'll personally castrate you." Hermione hissed

"Are you sure you want to do this here, Hermione?" Draco's patronizing smirk was still in place

"I can kill you wherever I want, Draconis Lucius Malfoy."

"I meant that you're on top of me still. If you wanted sex you only had to ask. Hell I'd do it without you asking me if you wanted."

"You perv." Ginny said slapping herself gently on the cheek in shock

At this moment Ron, Logan and Harry came barging in to the room which was full of moving portraits and sexual tension between Draco and Hermione.

"Hermione guess what we have just seen, girlfriend!" Logan squealed girlishly. The whole room froze at his high pitch.

The thought 'oh my god what the heck I'm in deep shit' ran through everyone's minds. Hermione scrambled off Draco.

"No need to stop on their account."

"Gah!" Ginny gripped Hermione's arm in comfort

"So what were you saying about throttling him just before you attempted it?" Ginny covered for Hermione

"I was saying that I was just about ready to throttle him if he didn't leave already." Hermione cottoned on

"No you weren't." Draco raised an eyebrow at her lie

"Shut it, ferret-face." Ron hissed. The argument carried on until Draco was sent to the Hospital Wing unconscious. It was only when he woke up alone in the uncomfortable bed that he saw a single folded slip of paper on the bedside cabinet. He picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Draco, _

_I'm sorry I hit you with that curse but it had to be done. This feud between us has lasted long enough and I'm sorry for what I and the others have put you through even though sometimes you deserved it. I hope we can be friends, at least for our parents' sake. It's like when we were young and we had small fights but always made up. But this is real and on a bigger scale and those are just childish memories. We can still dream though, right? I'll see you when Madame Pomfrey releases you, probably. _

_Hermione _

Draco read the letter over three times before setting it down beside him and smiling slowly to himself. Maybe they could be friends... or something more.


End file.
